


Drink Me

by angelus2hot



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Community: smallfandomfest, F/M, Fluff, Mild Sexual Content, Romance, Sexual Content, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth wants Mick to drink from her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink Me

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Drink Me  
>  **Fandom:** Moonlight  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Mick St. John/Beth Turner  
>  **Rating:** Mature  
>  **Word Count:** 1,383  
>  **Summary:** Beth wants Mick to drink from her.  
>  **A/N:** written for smallfandomfest fest 19

Mick opened the door wide. He was shocked to see her standing there. _What was she doing here this late?_ "Beth. What are you doing here?”

"Don't you ever think about me?" Her voice only wavered slightly.

He stepped to the side to allow her entry. "I think about you all the time. Every minute of every day. I can't get you off of my mind." But that still didn’t answer his question. _Why was she there?_

Beth rolled her eyes as she walked by him to plop down on the couch. "Pfft. You can't prove it by me."

“What’s going on?” He could smell the faint scent of alcohol on her breath.

"You're always drinking from other... other women. Don’t you want to drink from me?” She tossed her hair back before leaning her head to the side baring her neck to his gaze. Her eyes were full of temptation daring him to take what she was offering. “Drink me.”

"Whoa. What?" Mick couldn't believe what he had heard. “You want me to drink your blood? Where is this coming from?”

Beth stood and moved closer to him until their bodies were pressed close together. Once more she leaned her head to the side and ran her index finger down her neck. “Aren’t you even the least little bit tempted?”

Mick jumped back as if he was scalded even as his mouth watered from the temptation she presented. “What the hell’s going on, Beth? You can’t be that drunk.”

“Why do you automatically assume if I want you to drink from me I must be drunk?” She placed her hands on her hips and glared at him. “Didn’t it ever occur to you that I might just want to be the one you’re feeding from especially since we are currently dating? Instead of knowing you go off and feed from those...”

A light dawned. “Are you jealous?”

“Me? Jealous of those hussies?” Her glare hardened. 

Mick quickly bit the inside of his lip to keep from laughing out loud. _Damn. She was adorable when she was angry._ “I don’t feel anything for them. They’re just food for me. It’s like you eating pizza.”

“My pizza doesn’t come with large breasts, a size six dress and make orgasmic happy noises while I’m eating it.” Beth muttered under her breath.

Mick was at a loss. How could he make her understand that the women he fed from meant nothing to him? They were food and nothing more.

Before he could say anything Beth continued, “Think of it this way. How would you feel if it was reversed and I was the one feeding from gorgeous men while you waited for me to...”

A growl ripped from his throat without warning. The mere thought of her with anyone else was enough to make his control slip. 

“What do you want me to do, Beth?” His voice was whisper soft. “I have to feed.”

It was all she could do to keep from stomping her foot. _Was he really that dense ore was he being deliberately obtuse?_

Her voice was husky with something that sounded suspiciously a lot like need. “I want you to drink my blood.” 

At her words temptation coiled around his insides and his mouth grew desert dry. He felt as if he were dying of thirst. He would give anything, do anything to taste her, to feel her blood sliding down his throat warm and delicious.

He shook his head to chase away those kinds of thoughts. He couldn’t, he wouldn’t risk her. Mick knew he couldn’t do it, he shouldn’t do it. _But damn if he didn’t want to do it._

She closed the distance between them “Mick, please?” Beth’s tongue darted out to moisten her bottom lip before she ran her hand along the front of his shirt until her fingers slid between the button holes to caress the silky skin beneath. 

Mick shook his head. “I can’t. You don’t what you’re saying.” He closed his eyes in an agony of temptation. “You can’t know.” He whispered as he opened his eyes.

His eyes were blazing with hunger.

Her finger circled his nipple through his shirt. “I’m not drunk if that’s what’s stopping you. I had two glasses of wine before I came over. I know exactly what I’m saying.”

A groan escaped him as she pressed her body harder against his. From her hastily swallowed gasp he knew she had felt his erection straining against her.

It was hard enough fighting temptation when he’d thought she was drunk but now it was even worse. “What if she was right? What if she knew exactly what she was doing?”

He wasn’t aware he had said that out loud until Beth answered him.

“I do.” She wiggled her body against. “I know what I want. I want to feel your teeth sink into my neck. I want to know what it’s like to have you sucking the blood you need from me while my body hovers on the bring of orgasmic pleasure.”

Mick swallowed hard. “Damn.” The whispered word echoed around them.

Beth could feel him weakening. He was almost ready to give in. It was all she could do to keep the smile that threatened to break through to herself. “Please. Mick. Please. Don’t make me beg anymore. I know you want to. I can see the hunger in your eyes and I can feel...” She closed her eyes as she swayed against him. “I’ll keep begging if that’s what it takes. Please, Mick. At least once let me know what it feels like.”

A groan of agony ripped through him. “Beth.”

“Yes. Please.”

With that his control snapped. He dragged her closer, his lips nuzzled her neck and his fingers dug into the cheeks of her ass. Mick hummed against her skin as he ground his hips against pelvis. “If it gets to be too much. Tell me stop.”

She was in sensation overload. She couldn’t speak she could only nod.

“No, baby. Tell me you understand. You’ll stop me.”

With a strangled moan she managed to whisper. “I’ll stop you.” Although she knew hell would have to freeze over for her to even think about stopping him. She had wanted this for far too long to stop him now. “Please.” She leaned her head further to the side and watched as his eyes changed. Her breath caught in her throat. _This was finally it._

A deep possessive growl vibrated through his body as he bit down into the tender skin of her neck. Warm, rich, delicious blood coated his fangs and slid down his throat. 

At the first sting of his teeth sliding into her neck, Beth almost came unglued. This was more than she had ever imagined. It felt as if Mick was taking her very soul into his body. 

Tremors wracked her body as fire raced through her veins. ”Oh my god! No.” She tangled her fingers in his hair urging him closer. “Don’t stop!” She added urgently as Mick tried to raise his head. “It feels so good.”

Her body grew pliant in his arms as he bent her over and continued to suck. His mouth worked against her skin as her body went up in flames. She hadn’t realized this could happen but she was so close, hovering on the verge of a mind-blowing orgasm.

Another growl vibrated against her skin and she was lost on waves of ecstasy. “Mick!” His name was a litany on her lips as every cell in her body exploded from pleasure.

Her breath came in short gasps as he raised his head.

Mick picked her up and cradled her in his arms. 

Without a word he carried her up the stairs into his bedroom.

As he laid her down on his bed she stared up into his eyes. “I don’t want you to ever do that to anyone else.” She realized she sounded possessive but damn what did he expect? Especially after what had just happened.

“Beth.” At the look on her face he changed his mind about whatever else he was going to say. “Yes, Ma’am. Not ever again.” He lay down beside her fully clothed pulled her close and waited patiently for her to fall asleep.


End file.
